Best Boy Friend or Best Boyfriend?
by kimberlyedwards
Summary: I feel it burning in my heart, the butterflies in my stomach, and my head surging with thoughts and emotions whenever I see him. But I will never admit it. I act like he's just a friend, just a neighbor, just another student in high school. Sometimes I can barely hold back the feeling of wanting to kiss him, not being able to look in his eyes. I couldn't. I can't take that chance.
1. Chapter 1

I feel it burning in my heart, the butterflies in my stomach, and my head surging with thoughts and emotions whenever I see him. I only feel it when I'm with him. But I will never admit it. I act like he's just a friend, just a neighbor, just another student in high school. Sometimes I can barely hold back the feeling of wanting to kiss him, not being able to look in his eyes. He just asks if something is wrong, I want to tell him that I've loved him since I've met him. Or you could say, all my life. I've known him since kindergarten, and we've been best friends since then. But I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him that his black hair goes perfectly with his sea green eyes, or no matter what he wears, he looks amazing. Sometimes I find myself staring when he looks at me. His mesmerizing eyes take me to another world.

He was doing his final lap when I find myself screaming, "Go Percy! One more lap!"

Everyone else is screaming with me and he finishes in first place, like always. I run over to his lane and his smile widens when he sees me.

"Great job Seaweed Brain! I knew you would do it!"

"Thanks Wise Girl! I did it for you!" I blushed and he picked me up hugging me. I screamed.

"Ah! Stop your wet!" he started laughing and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the boys locker room. He set me down outside of it.

"Stay here, I wanna take you some where after," he smiled a side smile and I blushed, "Even after all these years your still shy around me?"

I laugh and shove him into the locker room, "Get in there and change! I'll give you five minutes then I'm leaving!" he ran the rest of the way into the locker room and was back out in a minute. "That was fast, don't want me leaving?"

"Of course not Annie!" Then he bent down as if offering me a piggy back ride and I jumped on him, "Go! Hiya! Hiya!" I screamed as he dodged rocks and curbs and occasionally pretending to almost drop me. We arrived at his car and he opened the door for me.

"To the ice cream shop my lady," he said bowing slightly.

I laughed and shoved him playfully, "Just go start the car!"

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm gonna write alot of them:) hope you liked it! review below;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I laid in my bed thinking about how it could never happen. _He probably likes someone else_. Well looks like I'm never gonna find out. I don't have the courage to ask him how he feels. I'm probably just another friend he's known forever.

I sigh and look out my window. I laugh. There he is rocking out to some music singing into a brush. He looks over to my window and by now, I'm laying down on my bed laughing so hard my stomach hurts. He blushes and walks over to the window and opens it.

"Hey... Did you see me?" he asks blushing a little.

I laugh again, "Yeah but it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone!"

He laughs too now. I walk over to the bench next to my window and sit down.

He scratches his neck nervously, "Um... I kind of need help with my math home work. Do you think you can help?"

I smiled and looked at the clock. It was _9:30._ "Of course do you want me to come over or do you want to come here?"

He thought for a moment. " I'll go there. I'll see you there!"

I smiled at him and watched him close the window, I did the same. " Mom! Percy's coming over to work on homework!"

"Okay dear!"

**5 minutes later...**

*ding dong*

I sit up and put a hoodie on over my tank top and run down stairs to open the door.

"Hey Percy! Let's go to my room!" I grab his wrist and pull him up the stairs.

"Hey Mrs. C!" Percy says to my mom as we run up the stairs.

"So what's 8x8 again Annie?"

"64"

"Thanks," he looks up from his homework, " Hey what are ya doin tomorrow?"

I think over my schedule. "Nothing really. Why?"

"Oh I was just thinking maybe we could go bowling or something. Would you like that? If not it's fine..." he looked at his fingers and started playing with his fingers.

"Of course I would Seaweed Brain!" I playfully punch him.

He laughs and I check the clock. _11:11. _Wow. He's been here a while.

" Hey, it's 11:11 make a wish," I tell him while making my wish. You could probably guessed what I wished for.

"Hmm, I wish we could be best friends for the rest of our lives!" I sighed at the thought.

**The next day:**

I take my aim and run a little the roll the ball. It rolls until it hits the first pin. The rest go down with it.

" Yes! Another strike!" I yell in triumph.

"Annie why do you have to be so good?"

" I don't know I guess I'm just good at aiming."

"Well you win again, let's go back to my house and play some games."

"Ok,"

As we walked back to his house we were playing 20 questions.

I thought about a question to ask him. "What's your favorite... color?"

"Don't you already know that?"

"Yes but I already know everything about you."

"Fine, blue. Hmmm... Have you had your first kiss?" he seemed genuinely curious about it so a answered truthfully.

"No, I'm saving it, I guess, for some one special. Except I haven't found that special some one yet," He seemed to get an idea that he probably wasn't gonna share with me.

"Well, that's cool." he rubs the back of his neck like he always does when he's nervous.

We arrive at my front door.

"That was fun! We should do it again some time!" I say to him.

"Yeah we should," He smiles at me.

Before I can think, I hug him in a tight hug. I blush a little and pull away. He's blushing too.

"See ya tomorrow!" I say closing the door.

"See ya Annie!"

I close the door and slide down the door. _I hugged him. _I smile at the thought and go get ready for bed.

**Hey guys! hoped you liked this chapter, it was a little longer and had a cute before percabeth moment. They're coming soon don't worry! make sure to review below and some things you might want to see next chapter! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)Hey! I'm gonna try and write in percy's pov. but warning that it might not be that great cuz im not a boy so... Enjoy and Review!**

During lunch, I kept thinking about last night. How we bowled and played 20 questions. And I seemed kind of hopeful and confused if I had my first kiss. Now I can't help from wondering if he has had his first kiss...

"...What do you think Annabeth?" she looks at me expectantly.

"Huh? What?" I look around confused realizing I had just space out. "Oh sorry Pipes. I missed that. You wanna repeat that?"

She looks at me concerned, "Uh, yeah. Do you think me and Jason would be cute together? I mean, he probably doesn't like me."

Thalia spits out her water, "Are you kidding? Every guy here at school would jump off a cliff for you! Especially Jason."

Piper looks at everyone skeptically, "Mmmmmm, I don't know..."

Hazel looks at her like she's kidding, "Really Pipes? I bet if you asked him out he would say yes in seconds! I mean I would ship you guys... Jiper!"

Piper slams her head against the table and moans obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah I would ship Jiper too." I said agreeing with Hazel.

The for the rest of lunch I zoned out while Thalia rambled on about a new song one of her favorite bands just came out with.

"And the square root of 144 is...?"

I raise my hand, "12"

Mrs. Dodds claps her hands, "Yes! At least one person gets something out of this class!" she glares at everyone else. I look over at Percy who looks like a confused puppy as cute as ever... Just then the bell rings interrupting my thoughts. Percy beckons me over and I walk over to him.

"Uh do you think you can come over today after school? I kind of didn't understand this lesson that well..." he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Of course Seaweed Brain! Hey, lets go walk to history." he brightens up hearing my answer and locks arms with me and we skip down the hall.

Percy's POV

The bell rings for school to be over and I run to my car and wait for Annabeth. She came a couple minutes after with a smile on her face. I immediately smiled back because seeing her smile makes me wanna smile.

"You ready Wise Girl?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep you have your math book right?" I think about it and curse under my breath. "I'll be right back,"

I close my locker when I grab my math book. I hear fast footsteps and turn around. I see Rachel Dare the most "popular" girl at school running toward me with her red nest of hair flying like fire behind her.

I roll my eyes and turn, "Hey Rachel,"

"Hey Percy! Do you wanna hang out right now? Like maybe go to the mall or..."

I cut her off immediately, "Sorry Rachel but Annabeth's helping me with math."

She pouts, "Why do you have to hang out with _her_? She's so... _EW."_

_"_No she's not. Stop trying to lure me into a trap I'm not going anywhere with you," I snap back.

"Ugh fine. But you'll regret this Perseus Jackson."

I winced at her using my full name and glare at her. Then I turn and walk back to Annabeth. That's when I hear a scream. I start running towards Annabeth as fast as my feet could take me.

Annabeth's POV:

I wait for Percy thinking what's taking him so long and start thinking about him when I get abruptly interrupted by some one grabbing me. I scream to make sure that some one heard. I try to turn to see who my captor is but with no such luck. I struggle as much as I can and hear Percy calling my name. He pins me to the wall boxing me in. He playfully twirls his hair in his fingers and chuckles.

"So where's your hero Percy?" says a low deep voice, "Looks like he's failed you today."

He keeps one hand over my mouth and moves his hand down my back. I cringe at the move he makes. He chuckles again. A tear falls down may face. He moves his hand to my waist. I am not going to be treated this way.

I try to call for Percy but my captor has his hand over my mouth so I bite it. He removes it grunting and I kick him in a place where the sun don't shine and he finally lets go and I make a break for it. I start screaming Percy's name. He calls back to me and I hear fast footsteps behind me and I run even faster. I call to Percy some more and I hear Percy's voice growing closer I see him and make a break for him. He runs towards me arms open. By now I'm sobbing. I feel dirty, gross, touched, violated. I need to get home and talk to Percy.

Percy's POV:

I hear Annabeth's voice but I can't find her. I start to panic and mentally slap myself for leaving her alone. I hear her voice getting closer and I finally see her. She's sobbing and running toward me I open my arms for her. I see a man in black with a ski mask on running towards her. I make a motion to get on my back and she does. I pick her up and run as fast as I can to my car.

When I get there, I open the door for her and set her in. She's still crying and I run to the other side starting the car and racing out of the parking lot once we get to my house, I carry her to my room and set her on my bed. I kneel down in front of her.

"What did he do?" I asked wiping tears from her face then holding her face in my hand. So pretty...

"H-He-H-..." she starts sobbing again and I immediately know whats she's talking about.

I flush with anger and stand up to sit next to her.

"Hey, just know that I'll always be here for you. No matter what the situation."

She looks up and says, "Thank you Percy."

She hugs me tightly getting tears on my shirt. But by now I don't care. All I care about right now is her and comforting her.

I bury my face in her hair and say comforting comments.

"I'm always here for you. And don't ever forget it."

**Hopefully my POV for percy was good i dont know much about boys so... anyways i hope you liked this chapter and i will hope to be writing again soon!3,kimmy**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I couldn't fall asleep that night. I can't stop thinking about her wherever I am. No matter what I'm doing. Even if I'm doing 's wrong with me. When I try to think of something else, it trails back to her. Maybe I should ask my mom...

"Hey Mom?" I said walking down the stairs.

She looks up from her cooking, "Yes, honey?"

I fidgeted with my fingers, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course! Come sit down." She motions to the table, I sit down. "Well, Percy, there's is a time in every boy's life when-"

"EW! Mom not about that! Its about another feeling..." she motions me to continue, "I've been feeling really weird around Annabeth lately. Whenever I'm near her, I get butterflies. When I'm not around her, I can't stop thinking about her... What's happening?"

She gasps. I look around alarmed, "What? What's wrong?"

She sighs, "Nothing Percy. You're just... In love."

"I...Like...Annabeth?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew they were true. I like Annabeth. No I don't... I love Annabeth. It finally all clicks.

I look at my mom who has a dreamy look in her eyes. Then she had the look she gets when she has an idea, "Ok so prom's next week, right?" I nod, "Ok so ASK HER TO PROM!"

I thought for a moment... Maybe this will work! Maybe after all these years of butterflies and ignorance to my obvious crush, maybe I can finally have my chance! But there's only one problem with that...

She might not say yes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Im really busy lately so... Im gonna try and write as much as i can k? thnx for understanding-kimmy**

_Time Jump to two days before prom._

Annabeth POV:

This day kept getting longer and longer by the minute. I just want to go home and not worry about the prom. I know no one is gonna ask me not even Percy out of pity for me. Can't I just get home and eat my ice cream and watch Netflix. That would be great.

But finally, the bell rings and I go to my locker and pack up all my stuff right when I close my locker I turn and see Percy. I _almost_ peed myself.

"Ahhhh!" I scream, he holds his ears and cringes, "O my gosh Seaweed Brain don't do that to me!"

He smiles pathetically, "Sorry I thought you would be used to it by now," he rubs his neck nervously and looks around, "So you ready to go home?"

"Yeah let's go."

_In the car_

I laughed so hard my stomach hurt.

"Haha! Did he really do that?" I managed to get that out then started to laugh more again.

Percy was laughing too, "Yeah! He was like, 'Um, Percy? I kinda farted' then I started to laugh so hard Mrs. Dodds gave me a look that COULDN'T be human," he brushed his hair back then looked at me and blushed.

By now we were in front of my driveway. I started to gather my stuff.

"Um..." Percy rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, " Hey Wise Girl? Do you think... Maybe you could... Would you like to...uh..."

What's wrong with him today? He seemed really nervous about something...

"What's wrong Percy?"

"Are you doing anything Saturday night?" he finally blurts out, "Like... for prom I mean..."

"No, not really, I'm just gonna stay at home and watch like a movie or something. Why? Are you doing anything?"

"Oh, umm... No I was wondering if..." he scratches the back of his neck.

"If what Seaweed Brain?"

"Um... Would you like to go to prom with me?" my heart skips a beat.

"Wouldn't you want to go with like, Rachel or someone?"

"Not really... It's just... I really like you and I wanted to go to prom with you..." he looks up and gives me a sheepish smile, "I mean it's okay if you don't want to-"

"No no! Of course I would!" I scream a little to loud then hug him.

When we pull out of the hug. "So see ya later Wise Girl?"

"See ya Seaweed brain!"

I run into the house and wave behind me as he leaves. I go inside and slide down the door not being able to contain my smile. Then I run upstairs to call everyone.

**Hey hey hey chips and salsa, i love this chapter i read it myself 50 times**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! this is gonna be an awesome chapter! enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

The phone rang once, twice, then she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Piper, it's Annabeth. I have some great news. don you wanna come over so I could tell you?"

"Of course! Be there in five!"

Then she hung up. Truth is, I need her advice on what to wear to prom. I mean it's Friday and the prom is on Saturday! Ugh I can't procrastinate much longer. To be honest, I'm not the shopping kind of girl, that's all Piper. That's why I need her help on this.

_Knock knock_

"I'll get it mom!" i say as I run down stairs.

I open the door and see Piper with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey! So what's the big-" I cut her off by grabbing her wrist and pulling her up to my room.

When we get there I explain everything in full detail.

"*Screech* So he asked you to the prom?! That's awesome Annabeth!"

"Yeah and I kind of need help picking out a dress." I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Oh! That's great! Because I need one too! Oh and I can pay for it."

"Are you sure Piper? What if it's really expensive?"

She pulls out a credit card and waves it around. That's when it hits me, "Oh"

_At the dress shop._

_"Mmmm _too flashy" She looks at me like she's judging a contest.

I look in the mirror and surprise myself. Its a tight purple sparkly dress that goes mid thigh and has no straps.

"Definitely not."

Then I see it, the one I have been looking for. Its beautiful. It is sparkly blue and has one strap with an extra piece of loose cloth hanging from it. The dress goes to my ankles and cuts up one side of my leg. I decide to try it on and its a perfect fit!

"O my gosh Annabeth it's beautiful! Now how does this look on me?"

It was a red strapless that went down to her ankles as well and it was loose but it matched her skin tone perfectly.

"I love it! It's perfect for you Pipes!"

"Well I'll see you later Annabeth! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Bye Pipes!"

**Dress shopping! I havent really been dress shopping but i kind guessed**


End file.
